This invention relates primarily to accessories for inflatable seat and body support systems-more particularly, the function of and accessories to inflatable cushioning systems associated with wheelchairs, cushions for beds, other body-supporting medical devices, and orthopedic devices.
The following represents a list of known related art:
An ongoing problem associated with extended use of wheelchairs or similar supporting medical devices is the development of sores and tissue damage, caused by constant, long term pressure on body tissue. Simply put, damage occurs in body tissue that has been subjected to external pressure that restricts blood flow to tissues. These sores are also known as bedsores, pressure ulcers, pressure sores, and decubitus ulcers; this damage can even cause infection, requiring hospitalization and/or medical treatment.
To lessen pressure on body tissues and prevent this tissue damage, people who are confined to or are regular users of wheelchairs or similar supportive devices or beds commonly use supportive cushions. For wheelchair users, these cushions are used on the backs and/or seats of their wheelchairs. A common type of cushion contains an adjustable, inflatable bladder or bladders to support the user.
However, these cushions themselves can cause the same tissue damage, due primarily to under- or over-inflation of the cushion bladder(s). Moreover, users with impaired sensation may not be aware of the under/over-inflation of the cushion that can lead to tissue damage. This is particularly true with people who try to be as self-reliant as possible and do not have full-time medical assistance or caregivers.
Many have attempted to overcome this problem using various cushion designs, attempting to relieve pressure, but have been largely unsuccessful, or, at best, partially successful. Others have used complex means of regulating pressure, including expensive, bulky, and complicated powered inflation devices that must be continually attached and electrically powered.
The short length of existing valve stems on commercially available inflatable cushioning systems associated with wheelchairs, cushions for beds, other body-supporting medical devices, and orthopedic devices makes it difficult to add air to the cushion bladders. In most cases, the user must get off the cushion in order for the existing valve stem to be accessed to either add or release air from the cushion bladder. This can be a time consuming and difficult proposition, particularly for those with limited sensation, mobility and/or strength.
The claimed invention attempts to solve these problems using a simple means of alerting the user to under and/or over-inflation of these cushions by measuring the internal air pressure of the cushion and indicating under or over-inflation to the user or their caregivers or assistants. Further, the claimed invention can utilize longer air hoses, so that the outlet valve on the invention can be easily accessed and utilized by the user or an assistant.
This apparatus for detecting and warning of under/over-inflation of inflatable cushions is a simple digital or analog gauge that is attached to an existing inflatable cushionxe2x80x94to the existing valve stemxe2x80x94on all commonly commercially available inflatable cushioning systems associated with wheelchairs, cushions for beds, other body-supporting medical devices, and orthopedic devices. The gauge indicates the air pressure inside the cushion, and warns the user of under or over-inflation. The apparatus actuates the cushion""s existing valve, allowing air to flow freely out of the cushion and allowing the cushion""s air pressure to be measured. The apparatus also includes an outlet valve, which can be attached to a pump or be manually operated to increase or decrease air pressure inside the cushion.
The apparatus"" gauge may be located in a variety of places by using variable lengths of air hose connecting the apparatus"" gauge to the cushion""s valve stem, or the air hose connecting the gauge to the outlet valve of the apparatus. Gauge placement can range from placement immediately adjacent to the cushion, using a short air hose, to gauge placement near the user""s mouth, simply by increasing the length of the connecting air hose. The gauge may also be placed near the user""s hand or the armrest of the wheelchair, to provide easy access and visibility.
Warning to the user can result from three methods: a visible analog gauge with a dial showing cushion pressure, a digital gauge with a pressure reading, or a gauge which produces an audible sound, alerting the user to pressure variations outside of a pre-set range.
When the apparatus uses an audible warning gauge, the user can set upper and/or lower values for the desired pressure in the cushion. Once the pre-set value is exceeded, in the case of over-inflation, an audible warning sounds. If the pressure falls below a pre-set value, as in the case of under-inflation, an audible warning sounds. The user then manually adjusts the pressure by letting air out or adding air manually or by pump.
The apparatus has a means of adding or releasing pressure from the cushion. An outlet valvexe2x80x94opposite the end connecting the apparatus to the existing cushionxe2x80x94can be used to attach inflation devices, such as pumps, or it can allow air in or out of the cushion when activated manually by the user.
This apparatus for detecting and warning of under/over-inflation of inflatable cushions overcomes an inherent problem of inflatable cushions in that it detects the state of under- or over-inflation of inflatable, supportive cushioning systems associated with wheelchairs, cushions for beds, other body-supporting medical devices, and orthopedic devices.
Additionally, it overcomes a second inherent problem in the existing art in that it warns the cushion""s user of states of under- or over-inflation.
Additionally, this apparatus overcomes the complexity, expense, bulkiness, and electrical power requirements of other inflation systems by using a simple visible or audible pressure gauge and valve system.
Additionally, this apparatus allows for use of cushions without sacrificing utility of the cushions and their associated accessories. The apparatus"" outlet valve can be used to add or release pressure to/from the cushion""s interior bladder, just as was possible with the original cushion. The apparatus allows for the use of the inflation pumps which are supplied with the original cushions, or other types of pumps, depending on the configuration of the outlet valve and outlet valve stem.
Additionally, the placement of invented apparatus"" outlet valve is useful for adding or releasing pressure to/from the cushion while the cushion is in use and increases the utility of the cushion. That is, since the outlet valve can be placed where it is accessible to the userxe2x80x94whether near the user""s hands, mouth, or near the arm rest of a wheelchair, for examplexe2x80x94the apparatus increases the utility of the existing cushion. Rather than forcing the user to get off of the cushion in order to add or release pressure to/from the cushion""s interior bladder, the user can perform these tasks while the cushion is in use.